jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UberTaco
Response Videos I was thinking that on the videos page, the response videos should be added as well, along with the necessary descriptions, at what time, the importance, etc. What do you think? --Lunchbox . I absolutely agree. The response videos are just as important as the initial sources. I added up a page on the wiki titled "Songs that have Been Played". You can take that page and merge it with the video section if you'd like. Only response video that is missing is SAVING ALEX.MP4, which I didn't add because it wasn't a song played. - Bowers18 I thought I'd leave a note here in addition to on the page itself, over at Talk:Nevermind. There are three pages that don't serve any purpose currently. I'm suggesting deletion.SevenOneTwo 17:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll do my best Just a little thing in the future. The Serenade of Water is my trademark song Might help in the future for the ARG o wo Format change? Did you change the Wiki format on us? SorceressoftheMoon 01:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't. Please sign all posts to this page with four tildas or the "signature" button so I know who you are -- UberTaco 01:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Do you know anything about it? SorceressoftheMoon 01:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure what you mean -- explain what you mean by "format" (or what's changed) UberTaco 01:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) You told me to tell you if you could help I'm lost, currently- I just have that voicemail to go by.ChaoticApples 21:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi ChaoticApples! I think you might be confused -- I didn't tell anyone anything. I'm just a player of this ARG, like you. This is the wiki I set up to allow fellow players to collaborate. The voicemails were from someone else (out-of-game, those were from Jadusable) UberTaco 22:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: after looking at your talk page, I see what you mean. Apparently since I'm the wiki admin, everyone gets that message on their talk page as an automated thing. I'm not sure how to disable that. Aaah, okay. I've never joined a Wikia before So I had no idea. ChaoticApples 22:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Duchock -- collaboration Hey, I just wanted to say that you're doing a great job of keeping up with the wiki. I'm trying my best to contribute (since there seems to be only a few people interested in putting text to paper), but I don't have a lot of wiki editing experience, so this is all a blind effort from me. Hit me up if you want to colab closer. Duchock 23:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Duchock -- I've tried to do the best I can. Since I'm not too good at actually ''finding ''content, I've relegated myself mentally to the role of archiver. I keep up where I can. I'm in the same boat as you though -- I have little to no wiki experience, so I'm sort of stumbling about in the same dark room. UberTaco